


Turn Off The Shyness

by galacticlyss (CosmicallyLyss)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Humor, Jackbox, Lewd Photos, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Power Dynamics, Sex Toys, Sex over Discord, Sexting, Sexual Humor, Smut, based off of dream's jackbox rhyme, no beta we die like george in manhunt, sapnap deserves a raise, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicallyLyss/pseuds/galacticlyss
Summary: “you’re so wrong to think that you’re fuckingi read heatwaves you’re just cock sucking”dream was wrong, clearly, because at the point of chapter 10 in heat waves, he's been half-rejected. george lets him know that.somehow, that develops into a lewd photo, a discord call, a love confession, and a shit ton of gratitude owed to sapnap.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 577
Collections: MCYT





	Turn Off The Shyness

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is entirely self indulgent and i wrote it in a single day ! i really can't believe nobody has used this prompt because i've been thinking about it since dream first said the mad verse city line
> 
> dream and george have stated that they're both fine with explicit works, but if their minds change, this work will be deleted. this fanfiction is entirely a work of fiction, and is not meant to be taken too seriously.
> 
> uhhh this is my first nsfw work for dnf that isn't a fic rewrite... enjoy ... ?

_ “you’re so wrong to think that you’re fucking _

_ i read heatwaves you’re just cock sucking” _

Okay. Fine. Dream kind of popped off with those lines, as much as George didn’t want to admit it, but Dream was  _ wrong. _ George couldn’t just say that on Karl’s livestream, though, because even though the fans knew he’d read the famous fanfiction (along with Sapnap), they didn’t - and  _ wouldn’t _ \- know that he’s kept up to date on new additions to the story. Meaning, of course, that he knew for a fact that Dream was false. The blonde really thinks he got George, and got him  _ on his knees _ no less, but he’s got no idea the chapter ten update had him getting semi-rejected with a ‘not yet’ amidst a sea of tears. George needs to tell Dream that he’s wrong, and he will. Just… Just not now. For now, he’ll accept his loss, because it was a little deserved. Only a little.

George was having a wonderful time on the stream, thankful to have something to give him to do in the early hours of morning (or is it late hours of night?) when he wasn’t sleeping, but the powers of sleep deprivation were slowly creeping up on him, and he ended up dipping one game before he had intended. Dream had left minutes earlier, vanishing without a word, so he might be already sleeping but George still wanted to tell him about his inaccuracy. So he gets ready for bed - all he has to do is brush his teeth; he was already in pajamas - slides under his covers, and shoots a quick text to Dream.

[George]

_ you were wrong, you know. _

He’s not expecting a response from Dream anytime soon, under the belief that Dream is asleep because he’s offline on Discord, so it comes as a shock when just a minute later he receives a  _??? _ back from Dream.

[George]

_about heat waves,_ _i never blew you._ _i half-friendzoned you though :]_

George can’t help but laugh a little as he tacks the emoticon to the end of his text, there’s just something so fun about being able to tell Dream he’s wrong, even if it’s something as simple as a fact about a fanfiction.

[Dream]

_Oh, come on._ _Wrong or not, the point still stands that i decimated you in that game._

It’s true. Dream’s right about that, and George knows it, but he already made the decision to never admit that publicly.

[George]

_ whatever. you don’t read and your mind is in the gutter. _

[Dream]

_ Are you telling me you’ve never thought about it? _

George blinks once. Twice. He wonders if he actually just read that right or if his exhaustion is twisting the pixels around in his mind to make him believe he’s in the beginning stages of some sort of erotica. Or he’s dreaming. That would give an explanation for the heated prickling sensation down his back, right? And he’s...had his fair share of wet dreams about his best friend before, but...he’s quite certain he isn’t dreaming.

[George]

_ what. _

[Dream]

_ You’ve really never thought about sucking me off???? _

George is caught between a rock and a hard place. Lying isn’t really something he likes to do to the people he loves, but admitting to Dream that, yes, he’s thought about it quite often isn’t the way to go either.

[George]

_ you’re literally so weird. _

[Dream]

_ C’monnnn george. You’re bi and i’m bi and we’re both hot so statistically there’s no way you haven’t considered it. _

[George]

_ there’s a 1 in 7.5 trillion chance. _

[Dream]

_ WOW. W O W. Low blow that was a low blow. _

[Dream]

_ Get your ass on discord i need to yell at you. _

George sighs. There’s a part of him that just can’t seem to deny Dream anything, so he rubs the sleep out of his eyes and opens up discord on his phone. Dream’s icon says he’s online, and George doesn’t even have the chance to see who else is awake and online before the incoming call notification is taking over his screen. He accepts the call, of course, but only with audio.

“You rea- Wait, where’s your video?” Dream cut himself off in an instant, switching from the need to reprimand George to a desire to know where he was.

_Hello, to you too…_ George thinks. “It’s dark. I’m in bed. I’m tired. You wouldn’t be able to see me anyway.” Trying to use the heels of his hands to physically push exhaustion away from him didn’t work. His vision was still sleep-blurred and he sounded tired, too. He could make a comment on how Dream’s camera isn’t on, but that would be a fruitless discussion tangent. It’s rare that Dream ever has his camera on during a call, and if George’s memory is correct, he’s never done it late at night.

“That’s too bad, I wanted to look at you.” Dream’s voice has a tone to it that George can’t quite place. He sounds sincere, but there’s something deeper. Darker. Sinister.

“What is with you tonight?” George doesn’t ask the question with any animosity, just sleepy curiosity. “Have you not gotten off recently and you’re just taking it out on me?” It could be a possibility, since Dream and Sapnap are currently living together, but George doubts that’s the case. If all three of them could watch porn together over screen-share like it was nothing, then Dream definitely wouldn’t have an issue with relieving himself while Sapnap was in the same house.

“I haven’t teased you enough recently.” George can practically hear the smirk that bleeds through Dream’s words. “And you haven’t been responding like you usually do.”

“Yeah?” There’s a coil of heat that exists in the pit of George’s stomach, and it’s starting to glow reddish-orange with heat. He and Dream have flirted before, countless times for public view and in private, but something about this feels different. It’s deeper tonight, seems more personal… Maybe because it’s never been this late when they’ve done this? Or because George has never been this exhausted at the start of their playful flirting. “And how is that?” It’s easier to just ask questions in response to what Dream is saying. That way, George can use most of his brainpower to stay awake instead of think of clever quips.

“You’re being a brat.”

George isn’t feeling very sleepy anymore. “Excuse me?”

Dream repeats himself, more intensity to his words. “You’re being a brat, George.” Okay, so maybe George  _ is _ dreaming? Because Dream has never done something like this off-stream. The guys will tease him pretty often, calling him a bottom and a brat and a twink and what not, but that’s a joke. A bit for the public. Fanservice, even, just something funny. The way Dream is speaking right now, voice heavy and a little gravelly… There’s nothing humorous about it. George swallows down the saliva that had been steadily building up in his mouth and scrambles for his earbuds, plugging them in so he can hear Dream’s voice closer, directly inside his head. “Talking back to me, getting an attitude… That’s not the good boy I know.”

George’s mouth falls open in pure shock, and there’s a wave of heat that rushes over his body when ‘good boy’ passes from Dream’s lips into his ears. What is this? What the hell is this? Why is Dream doing it, and why doesn’t George hate it? George is bouncing around on the sleepy spectrum, like he’s been set loose in a zero-gravity chamber and he’s just aimlessly bouncing around. Is he wide awake? Is he sleeping? “Dream, what are you doing?” He  _ sounds _ tired when he says it, so maybe he is.

Dream falters. “Do you not like this?”

“Huh?” George has to take a moment to think. Dream’s words are certainly affecting him in some sort of way, there’s a sheen of sweat building up on his throat and his back and he’s forced to kick the covers off his body to get some fresh air. “No, you’re good.”

“So you do like it?” There’s a smug tone creeping into Dream’s voice. It’s cocky, it’s arrogant, it’s just so  _ Dream _ and George can’t hold back the exasperated sigh.

“Why are you like this?” Maybe George should just go to bed… It would be easier to ignore the growing heat in his veins in his sleep.

“Say it.” Dream is going to be the death of George, the latter is certain of it. “I wanna hear you say you like it.”

No. George has made his final decision. He’s not tired, and he’s going to keep pushing it. “You want me to? That’s nice. But why should I?”

“Because I told you to?” The way Dream says it is like it’s a question. George knows what kind of role Dream is trying to worm his way into, but surprisingly, his confidence seems to be lacking. The blonde clears his throat - is he psyching himself up? “I told you to say it.” There’s more conviction behind his voice now. George smiles into the darkness of his room; he’s proud of Dream, in a strange sort of way. “And you’d do well to listen to me.” George’s smile falls at Dream’s next sentence. He wasn’t expecting that. There’s a flare of heat in George’s abdomen, and a blood rush headed south that he wills to go away. He won’t let his best friend be the reason for his arousal, at least not in his waking hours.

“You’re not very good at this, Dream.” If George had any light in his room, he’d be sure that if he opened his camera, he’d be able to see the pupils of his eyes taking up more space than his actual irises. “At least be a good brat tamer if you’re going to try and call me a brat.”

“You’re so fucking mouthy, damn it,” There’s a sort of fire in Dream’s voice when he spits out those words; he’s irritated. “If I were only there, I could shut you up.”

“But then Sapnap would be lonely.” George is having so much fun with this, probably too much fun, but knowing that despite Dream’s best efforts he isn’t actually doing anything is too hilarious to him. George doesn’t have to be overbearing with a dominant presence, and he doesn’t have to order people around. His sort of power is quiet and reserved, and it shows in how he isn’t willing to submit to just anyone.

“He’ll come with me. Either watch or help me out.” Dream still sounds so frustrated, and it’s taking all of George’s willpower to not burst out laughing. “With how much you act up on streams I don’t think a real life audience would be too much for you.”

“Hm…” George doesn’t give Dream an answer either way. “And how would you shut me up? I’ll be sad if someone as creative as you says something like you’ll ‘put my mouth to good use’.”

“I’d need to know your limits first.” Dream’s tone loses its hard edge and replaces it with a gentle kind of sincerity. He really is a caring friend… George is silently appreciative of how Dream puts so much effort into his comfort. “Not gonna come out of the gate swinging saying I’ll choke and gag you if you’re not into that.”

“Oh-” The word is strangled, ripped from George’s throat like a thorn out of soft skin. He didn’t mean for it to happen, didn’t intend for the sound to pass his lips, but he can’t take it back.

“It’s late over there, isn’t it baby?” Did- Did Dream really just say baby like it was nothing? George’s tough exterior is already a little shaken from his slip-up, and the nickname just catches him even more off-guard. He responds with a tiny ‘Mhm…’ thighs slowly coming to squeeze together. “You should go to bed, then. I’m hanging up now, kay, cutie?”

“Cutie?” George echoes the term of endearment with bewilderment. “Dream, what th-”

“Goodnight, baby!” Dream sounds all too cheerful as he hangs up, and George is left reeling. He’s gone back to not being sure if he’s awake. There are a few things telling him that he is awake, such as the fact that he doesn’t remember going to sleep and that his dreams are never this vivid. He sighs, squirming around on his mattress and trying to get comfortable. If his movements, his hips drag across his sheets, there’s a delicious short of friction between his legs, and his eyes roll back in his head at the feel of it. No, no way is this happening. George turns to his phone, glares at Dream’s profile picture and the red ‘offline’ icon. His dark eyes stay narrowed as his left hand pushes up his cotton tee-shirt and trails over the pale skin on his stomach. His fingers are cold, and they make the lean muscles of his abdomen twitch under the light brushes. His fingers push lower, dipping down past the elastic waistband of his sweatpants, and as they reach nearer to the biggest point of tension on his body, the contrast between hot and cold increases. The digits reach their intended destination and curl gently, making George’s breath hitch in his throat. He grits his teeth, spares one last glance at his dimming phone, spares one curse towards Dream he hopes the younger man can hear across the ocean, closes his eyes, and falls deep into pleasure.

Upon waking up hours later, George feels a little guilty. There are some soiled tissues next to some hastily procured hand lotion on his nightstand and his sweatpants in a puddle on the floor that betray his nighttime excursion that he’d much rather keep secret. His phone is still sat next to his head, resting on his pillow with the faintest hints of sunlight reflecting off of it. He feels like he’s being mocked, like something celestial is reminding him of the cause of his self-pleasure session. His half-closed eyes send a look towards his phone, and he’s got the urge to check it - that’s what a technology addiction does to a guy - but he’s not doing that until he washes his hands. So, in some strange way, the technology addiction helps him out because it’s the impetus for George to get up for the day and pull his pajama pants back on, wash his hands, and even get a few pieces of fruit to eat. He’ll brush his teeth after the small snack, because mint and orange slices… No. No further explanation needed. Just -  _ no. _

He returns to his room with slightly sluggish steps, and collapses into his gaming chair once he’s grabbed his phone. His monitors are turned off, so there’s no real reason to be sitting at his computer setup except for that he will fall asleep if he gets back in bed. His phone alerts him that he’s got notifications from Karl and Alex on Twitter and a text from Sapnap. The text seems like it’d be more of a pressing matter, so he’ll see to that first.

_ What. _

Alright, okay, so maybe  _ this _ is the strange dream-verse George traveled into. Or it’s some sort of cosmic punishment for masturbating to the thought of his best friend and all the ways the taller man could ‘shut him up’. Why else would he get a text from Sapnap dated back to about when his call with Dream ended saying  _ alright dream just beat one out to you so please do something with him so the pent up sexual tension goes away. _

George is scrambling to Discord on his phone as quickly as he can, trembling fingers making the task more difficult than it truly needs to be. He’s calling Sapnap once, twice, three times, four times until the younger man finally picks up the goddamn call. “What the fuck are you talking about-” George really isn’t one to curse all that much, he’ll do it occasionally but he’s not incredibly foul-mouthed. This, however, is a situation that calls for the profanity.

“Woah, woah there, calm down…” Sapnap sounds tired. If George wasn’t in the middle of a crisis, he’d consider the possibility that he woke Sapnap up and consider feeling bad about it. “Believe me, I wish I was lying about this, dude. I did not want to have to hear ‘Ah, fuck, George-’ through Dream’s  _ open _ door.”

“He left his door open?”

“That’s what you choose to comment on?!” Sapnap sounds exasperated, and the man has a right to be.

“Right, right. Um,” At least George is feeling a little less guilty now? If he used Dream as his fantasy one time, and Dream did the same with him, that should cancel it out and resolve all the shame, right? Like, PEMDAS or something. “What do you want me to do?”

“Fuck the tension out with him through cyberspace or some shit, I don’t know. If all three of us can watch porn together then can’t the two of you just jack it together and get him calmed down?”

“I mean-” Hold...hold on a second… “Sapnap, what makes you think I’m even interested? Sure, apparently Dream’s got something for me but that doesn’t mean I reciprocate anything.” George can feel the weight of the pointed stare Sapnap must be directing at him.

“Don’t lie to yourself.” Maybe Sapnap’s exhaustion is both a physical and mental thing… “Please help me out here, okay? I told him I was gonna explore the town for like an hour and it was a believable enough excuse, so just do something. Dealing with that once was more than enough.”

“Alright, alright, fine.” God bless Sapnap for never allowing anything to get awkward. The second half of George’s two best friends, the brunette will forever be grateful for having two people he loves so dearly in his life. “What do you think I should do?”

“Well…” And God bless Sapnap for always having god-tier advice. “I think he’s still stuck on that Mad Verse City line he pulled on you - I mean, it was pretty fire, so - anyway, uh… You can’t really blow him from across the ocean, but-”

“I think… I think I have an idea.” George hates that he has an idea. “Tell me what you think?”

The Discord call continues on with Sapnap hyping George up for what he calls “a fuckin’ perfect idea, you’ll knock his socks off” and turning his camera on for a moment at the end to flash him a thumbs up in person. George appreciates that. Sapnap’s next motion, however, sticking his tongue into his cheek and moving his fist next to his mouth to do a crude simulation of a blowjob, is something George appreciates much less. He mutters out a “Piss off, Sapnap”, but won’t end the call on that note. “Thank you.”

“No, George, thank you.” There’s emphasis on the ‘you’’ that rings in George’s ears as Discord makes the familiar sound to signify Sapnap ending the call. George sighs, throws his head back against his chair. His day was not supposed to be going like this. There’s just enough time to send a quick text to Sapnap,  _ i won’t let you down, _ before he gathers materials, sanitizes everything just in case, and opens Snapchat. George laughs as he swipes away Sapnap’s responding text, a series of o7’s, but the laughter fades away with the notification banner. What if this isn’t a major success and Dream thinks he’s a major creep? Sapnap had boosted his confidence by a mile, but… George is more of a reserved person than this would make him out to be. He closes his eyes, breathes in and out deeply, and reopens his eyes with a newfound sense of serenity. He’s hot...people think. He knows people think he’s hot. He knows Dream thinks he’s hot. So he’ll be fine.

George’s tongue darts out of his mouth to lick over his soft lips, wetting them just a bit. He reaches out towards his desk, stabilizing himself with his free hand so his chair doesn’t start spinning. He’s replaying the conversation with Sapnap, trying to regain his self-confidence. The task seems a lot more daunting now that he’s actually about to do it. If he thought his hands were shaky when he was first trying to reach Sapnap on Discord, he should believe they’re vibrating at this point. His front camera is on in Snapchat, meaning he’s just staring back at himself, item in hand. He angles the camera and plays around with the zoom function, lips pursed in concentration until he’s satisfied. Now nothing below his collarbones can be seen. The neckline of his shirt is a little loose as it is, but he’ll pull it down even more to expose some of his skin. Sex appeal, Sapnap had said, because he’s sexy. He stares down the object in his hand, trying to establish dominance over it, and flicks his eyes over to his phone one more time.

Letting out a shaky breath, he brings his left hand towards his face and parts his lips, allowing the tip of a dildo enter the warmth of his mouth. The toy is one of the first ones he ever bought, back when he was first starting to explore his sexuality. Navy blue in color, made of silicone, eight inches long and of sizable thickness. George had never really used it for this purpose before, but if Dream was still putting ‘George’ and ‘cock sucking’ together in his head, George figured he could deliver. Looking into the camera makes his cheeks flush a bright pink. His lips go paler where they stretch out over the toy, his tongue is poking out on the underside of it, and overall, it’s just an erotic sight. George pushes the toy into his mouth a little farther and hollows his cheeks around it. It really accentuates his prominent cheekbones, hm… He sets up his phone to take a timed picture, and those three seconds seem to pass by like minutes as he decides what to do with his eyes. Three… He’s got so many options. Two… What would look the best? One… Dream  _ had _ called him a brat.

_ Click. _

George takes the toy out of his mouth and places it back down on his desk, resting on top of a clean towel, of course. The taste of silicone is a little overpowering in his mouth, but it’s nothing too unpleasant. His eyes widen when he goes to look at the picture. Sapnap was right… Sex appeal. His eyes are narrowed, half-lidded, staring at the camera with an air of confidence George didn’t believe he had in him. He looks powerful, commanding… He’s hot, people think. He’s hot,  _ he _ thinks. Revitalized with this sense of swagger, he grabs his phone to caption the snap with  _ this what you had in mind yesterday? _ and sends it to Dream before he has a chance to change his mind about the situation. He stares at the filled red arrow, trying to not think about how he just sent his best friend a photo of him sucking off a dildo. Dream is now in possession of that photo. Dream has blackmail material- George could claim photoshop, but his reputation would still be flushed so far down the toilet. If this went wrong, his life would be ov-

The red arrow changes from filled in to outlined. Dream had opened the message. Dream isn’t sending anything back. Dream isn’t responding. Dream left him on opened. Dream left him on read. George is about to text an apology, but an actual text notification from Dream comes in.  _ discord now please, _ it reads.  _ on your computer with facecam. _

Even with the addition of the ‘please’, it still seems demanding and slightly intimidating. George’s body ignites with flame, each tendril curling around his body and lapping over his skin. Almost robotically, he boots up his monitor, waiting a few minutes for everything to set up and for Discord to load. He enters his DMs with Dream, sending a  _ hi :] _ into their chat. He’s met back instantly with a call.

It’s a video call, one that George picks up instantly. Dream’s jade eyes are staring him down, and there’s a certain clench to his jaw that’s lined with some light stubble that has George gripping tight to the arms of his chair. Dream looks downright predatory, hungry, like George is his prey and he hasn’t eaten in days. “George.” Dream’s hair is messy, a little tangled towards the front where it’s longer and falling against his forehead. It looks to be a little damp, so it’s either hot as balls in Florida, or Dream recently got out of the shower. Considering Sapnap had dry hair during the few seconds George had seen him, the Brit is going to assume the latter is true.

“Yes?” George hates how his voice wavers, and he’ll deny that it ever happened in the first place.

“Can you- Can you do it again? For me?” George notices that him and Dream’s blushes are different. George typically goes pink, whereas Dream flushes red. It’s probably something to do with skin tone or undertones, but George isn’t well-versed enough to give an explanation for his observation.

“You mean…?”

“Blow it like you’d blow me.” There’s something darker in Dream’s eyes. Emerald darkens to a forest green; George can feel his irises staring deep into his soul, like the weight of Dream’s gaze is ripping into the most secure parts of himself and exposing them to the world.

“Dream-”

“You said it yourself, right? That’s what I had in mind?” The smirk playing on Dream’s face and the way the Florida sun hits him make his canine teeth seem too sharp for his own good. “Put on a show for me if you’re that willing to fuel my imagination.”

“Fuck…” George’s blood isn’t just hot, it isn’t just on fire, it’s breaking any and all thermometers. Almost nothing has happened, and George is already near painfully turned on. It’s becoming way too hot in his room, and the feeling of his clothes against his skin is all too constricting.

“Before you do that, though,” The camera only shows Dream from the sternum up, but George can see one of his arms reaching down and hear the faint rustling of clothes… He’s got a good idea as to what Dream is doing. “Tell me what kind of stuff you do and don’t like. Like, how are you with names, how much are you comfy exposing on camera, y’know? I know we can’t do much over a video call, but for what we  _ can _ do…tell me what your boundaries are.”

“Oh, um-” He can feel a blood rush making his pulse pound in two areas of his body. He’ll focus on the cute one, the beating of his heart, and how it skips a beat in its rhythm when he registers how much Dream truly cares about him. “Names, dirty talk, power dynamics, that’s all fine. I’m good as long as you don’t raise your voice to me.”

Dream cocks his head to the side, and it’s one of the cutest things George has ever seen, like one of those golden-retriever boys he’s seen the internet fawn over. “Baby, I’d never yell at you…” It’s a tender moment, something soft that has George flushing darker than before.

“Thanks…” George almost feels a little awkward, shifting around under Dream’s eye contact and blushing at his words.

“You shouldn’t thank me for respecting your boundaries.” Dream sounds so soft and so cute, and dear god, George is going to melt.

“Okay, fair. And what are yours?” There’s no way George is going to let this continue without knowing what are the lines he can’t cross.

“For what I have in mind for today, there’s nothing you could possibly do that’s a hard no for me.” Dream is much more sure of himself today, slipping into the role he clamors for much easier than he had over their previous voice call. “We can talk about limits in further detail after this. You got me turned on and I told you to give me a show.”

“Yeah… Alright, um…” Taking a picture is something easy, something George could have redone if he needed to. Being on live video is something so much more intimidating and it has his stomach twisting up in knots. “What should I do?”

“Asking me for help, hm?” Dream’s voice is sweet. Too sweet. It’s so sweet that it’s condescending and making George shiver in his seat. “You sent me that picture and now you’re acting like you don’t know what to do to please me? You’re not that stupid, George, come on now.”

“Right.” George nods slowly. Dream seems to have more faith in him than George himself, and it’s a little reassuring to know that the person he’s trying to please believes he can do it. “So…” He’s feeling better, but still can’t stop from stammering.

“I’ll give you a little help, baby, okay?” As Dream talks, George hears the unmistakable sound of a zipper. “Strip for me.” That’s something George can do. He’s quite confident in his body, knows that part of him is attractive. In the process of convincing himself he’s worth more than just his body, actually! Character development from his younger years! He crosses his arms in front of him to grab the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head in one swift movement, letting it fall to the ground silently. Dream’s eyes rake over his body, and for once, George doesn’t hate the fact that someone is looking at him in that way. He’s almost proud, wanting to show off for Dream. “You’re so fucking pretty, god…”

“Thanks, Dream…” George clears his throat, trying to manually remove the nervousness-induced high pitched tone to his voice. “That really means a lot.”

“Of course…” Dream murmurs, leaning closer to the camera and resting on one hand. The other one… George can still see it dipping down towards the center of his body. “You’re beautiful. I wish I was there, wish I could mark you up. You look so pristine, so untouched. I want to ruin that, ruin  _ you. _ I want to make you bloom, purple and red all over your neck, your chest. Shit, I’ll make you wear the colorblind glasses just so you can see it in its full effect.” There’s a smile and a laugh shared between the two men that’s so sweet, so soft for the situation.

“You’re funny, Dream.”

“I just run my mouth a lot around you. I don’t think about what I say even more than usual. Part of being in love with you, I guess.”

George freezes. His eyes go comically wide, and the sweat on his exposed torso seems to finally catch up to the fact that his room is a little cold, and he’s chilled to the bone. “You-”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep.”

“Me- Me too.”

The conversation passes by quickly, in hushed voices betraying disbelief. Both of them just stare at each other for a moment, until the one moment turns into two, then three, until they’re staring unblinking into their respective cameras. George is the first one to break the silence. “I thought it would be different, confessing to you.” He says it with a grin and a gentle laugh. “Not shirtless and half-hard after sending you such a lewd image.”

“I didn’t think the first time I said I loved you it’d be with my hand on my dick, so I guess we’re in the same boat.” Dream starts laughing so hard he wheezes, doubled over. After a minute of being unable to catch his breath, he sits back so he can stop using his left hand to hold his weight and instead slap it over his mouth to quiet the wheezy laughter. “Oh my god, did I just say that-”

“Yeah- Yeah, you just said that.” George is biting down hard on his bottom lip to stop peals of laughter of his own, but it doesn’t work. “This is, this is so- This is so fitting for us.”

“I call you in the hopes of getting of with-slash-because of you, and I end up confessing to you with my hand down my pants. That’s… That’s fucking hilarious.”

“You know, we can still make the first thing happen…” There’s a sly smile on George’s face, and his eyes trail over his desk until they stop on the silicone toy. “There was something you wanted from me, right?”

“You’re really gonna…” Dream’s voice trails off as he watches George pull the toy into the camera frame. He clears his throat and blinks a few times in quick succession. “What’s the, uh, size of that?”

“Eight inches,” George says, swiping his tongue over his lips as he trails a finger down the silicone. “And you?”

“Nine.” Dream’s response carries some promise of victory in it; he’s proud of himself for beating out a dildo, because… That’s Dream. “I could fill you better than that thing… How deep can you take it?”

“All the way, easy.” George’s response comes quick, he’s always been able to boast the lack of a gag reflex, and it’s truly coming in handy now. “Wanna see?”

“You’re showing me,” The darkness is back in Dream’s green eyes, now accompanied by a hint a of mischief. “That’s an order.”

George grins, answers with “Yes, sir.” in a half-joking way, but judging by Dream’s instant reaction, he figures he’ll have to do it more often. “You like that.”

“It’s nice to see you subservient to me,” Dream wears a devilish smirk; it’s too attractive for his own good. What are those theories about the SMP? George doesn’t keep up with the lore all that much, but he thinks there’s something called a Dreamon? In real life Dream is definitely living up to those theories, what with the expression he displays proudly. “Now get to work.”

“Okay, okay, jeez,” George raises his hands in mock surrender, dropping his floor to the gaze for a moment and laughing quietly. “You’re so bossy… I want you to talk to me during it.”

“Already planning on it. And you just keep your eyes on me and work that pretty little mouth.” With Dream’s words ringing in his ears, George raises the toy closer to his lips. He’s careful about his actions, now, considering them all, weighing each option in his mind. He’ll start by poking his tongue out between his teeth and running it up the toy all eight inches, from its base to its tip, swirling his tongue around where the head would be. His eyes are trained on the camera, and from the apparent rise and fall of Dream’s chest, he can see the younger man’s breathing become more labored. “You look so good… Wish I were there, wish that was me.” George hums in response, starting to push the toy into his mouth, lips parting with practiced ease. As they stretch around the silicone, he’s tempted to let his eyes go lax and flutter shut, but Dream’s request to keep them on the camera has them staying open. “Your mouth around me like that… I’d have you on your knees, I think. Wrists tied behind your back so you can’t relieve yourself because I’m the only one who gets to touch you like that. I’ll have one hand in your hair, it’s just long enough for me to knot my fingers in it. I’ll control your pace, move you how I want and when I want. You’d choke on me and look so damn good doing it.”

It’s embarrassing, the volume of the whine George lets out. He’ll push the toy in deeper, the muscles of his throat relaxing as he eases it into his mouth. He’s aching in his sweatpants, desperate to at least adjust himself to relieve some of the pressure, but with what Dream is describing, George doesn’t think he can.

The blonde continues, “I wanna see you with tears in your eyes. So overwhelmed with pleasure you get just from pleasuring  _ me _ that the only thing you can think of is my name. I’d make you beg, too. You’d be hard, right? Rock solid and aching, leaking and all squirmy like you are now.” Dream is right, George has been shifting around in the confines of his chair. “I don’t know if I’d let you get any satisfaction, though.” The way George glares at the camera is something Dream finds hilarious. George looks offended, but he’s nothing except  _ adorable _ with his mouth stuffed with the dark blue material. “Alright, alright, I’ll be nice for this first time. Pants off, but you gotta stay over your boxers.”

George’s high cheekbones are rouged up, ivory turning rosy. He pulls off the spit-slick toy to avert his gaze and mumble, “I, uh, I’m not wearing any.”

The wild look Dream gets in his eyes is intoxicating, hypnotizing to look at. “You’re fucking incredible, George. Just for that, touch yourself. Take it all off, and touch yourself.”

“Dream, do I really have to put my bare ass on my chair- That’s…” George doesn’t finish his sentence, just stares pitifully into the camera.

“I won’t humiliate you like that just yet, baby. If you’ve got a towel or blanket or even just your pants, you can sit on that.”

“T-Thanks…” George chooses to ignore the ‘not yet’ in Dream’s previous statement. That’s not something he needs to get flustered over right now; he’s got more than enough to think about. He discards his sweatpants quickly, impatiently shoving them under him so he’s got a layer between him and his chair. He switches from holding the dildo in his left hand to his right, and reaches between his legs with his left hand to curl his fingers around himself. He’s hot and stiff surrounded by cold, slender fingers. George can’t stifle the tiny whimper that he produces, eyes squeezing shut in relief for just a moment.

“Feels good?”

“Mm…”

“Now stop.”

“What?” George is pouting at Dream through the screen, and it almost makes the younger have mercy on him. Almost.

“You heard me. Hands off. Get back to sucking the dildo off, just like you would for me.”

“You’re fuckin’ cruel.” George is glaring at Dream, but he follows the rule anyway and takes his hand off himself. He’s ready to snap at Dream again, light-hearted of course, but so he doesn’t do that he’ll bring the toy between his lips again and get back to work.

Dream’s sweet voice fills his ears again. “You’re such a good listener, baby. I’m happy to see you’ve learned your place and lost that bratty attitude. Keep this up and you’re headed towards a reward.” George can really only respond with a pleased, muffled groan. He can feel his dick, hard and leaking precum against his stomach, twitch in interest, and it sends shivers across his spinal cord. “So good for me, George.” The brunette’s hips buck up, craving friction, but he gets nothing. Grinding his hips down into the seat does nothing to benefit him, either, and it’s infuriating. He needs contact, needs friction, needs something more than the  _ absolute fucking nothing _ Dream is offering to him. He’s moved all the way to the base of the toy, wet sucking noises traveling through Discord to reach Dream’s ears. The blonde is in heaven right now, he’s sure of it, because clearly there’s an angel in front of him. The way the light hits George’s body coupled with how he’s writhing in his chair is a sight so sinfully angelic, he’s got to be in heaven. “Alright, baby, you can put the toy down. Touch yourself, do it how you’d like. Just tilt your camera down so I can see, okay?”

The silicone leaves George’s mouth with a soft pop as he nods towards the camera. “Sure, just… Can you do the same?” He’s looking hopefully towards the camera, worrying his bottom lip between his straight teeth. He tilts the camera down slowly until the center of his body comes into view. Dream lets out a noise that sounds like a goddamn growl when his eyes rest on the sight of George’s fingers dragging up and down his cock. George’s camera quality is something to be envious of, and Dream can tell that his fingers are covered with a shiny substance tinted pink. Lube, he assumes, likely flavored.

“Yes, yes of course,” Dream rips off his clothes with reckless abandon and lunges towards his camera to move it down. The angle makes his face out of view, which is a little disappointing to George, but the new view he gets...well, it makes up for the loss. Dream is  _ big, _ so big it’s a little scary, and George’s thoughts shift to how good it’ll hurt when he eventually meets Dream in real life and he can get the real thing. Dream is breathing hard, “Fuck, this is hot, this is so hot, you’re so hot-” He throws his head back against the chair as he works the lotion on his hand into his skin. He hisses when he wraps his hand around himself and starts to stroke himself to the quick pace of his breaths. “George, you’re so hot, fuck, you’re so pretty. I need to see you, dammit, need to be with you and touch you and kiss you and feel you, and shit, I wanna be the one to make you lose yourself.”

George’s hand moves fast up and down himself, and his thighs start to shake from the stimulation. It’s so much so quickly, and he appreciates it so much more after having to go a decent stretch of time without touching himself. “Shit,” He’s moving around so much, and Dream wants to be there to pin him down. He’d hold George down so easily, using one hand to pin his hips to the mattress and the other to clasp his wrists together above his head. George is so tiny, so dainty, and Dream is in a constant loop of wanting to protect him and wanting to break him. “Keep talking, please, ‘m getting close.”

“This is gonna be one of the only times I’ll let you cum this easy,” Dream says it with all the conviction of a promise. “So make the most of it. Keep your whole body in the camera, just like you are now.” Dream’s orders are broken up by a series of low moans that escape his throat as he works his hand over himself. His hips control most of the movements, bucking up into his closed hand, fucking his fist. George is watching with blown-out pupils, wishing he was there in place of Dream’s right hand. “When we’re together, here’s how I’ll do things: I’d slow down for a bit…” Dream smiles as George whines and slows the pace of his hand over his cock. He follows orders so well… “Tease your head a little, just to watch you twitch,” George’s voice cracks on a high-pitched moan as he rubs the head of his dick between his thumb and forefinger, and Dream is floating on cloud nine;  _ he _ caused that weak, pathetic noise to fall from George’s lips… “I’d take a little bit of mercy on you now, start speeding up,” Dream swears he hears a ‘thank you’ pass George’s lips as his hand starts to speed up and his shoulders tense. “I’d dig my thumb into your slit, I think, ‘cause you seem like the kind of guy to like pain… And whenever you’re ready, I’d let you cum.” George nearly screams as he does exactly what Dream describes, his body convulsing from the electric shocks of stimulation. He lets out a string of curses that end with a repeated chant of Dream’s name, and then he’s cumming, releasing strings of white all over his hand, stomach, and chest.

George sees nothing but white. He’s experiencing pure ecstasy, body shaking in his chair as he slowly comes down from his high. “Dream,” he calls weakly, voice shaky. “Dream.” Dream’s voice, Dream’s words, those were what sent George tumbling over the precipice, and he needs to provide the same services. “C’mon, keep fucking into your hand like that. Fuck it hard, fast, imagine I’m there and you’re doing it to me.” George can’t even register the sticky feeling of slowly drying cum all over his body, it doesn’t matter yet. “Dream, cum for me.”

Dream groans loud and low in his throat as he releases all over his fist. His hand falls away from his sensitive cock that’s slowly starting to soften. His breathing and heart rate slowly start to come back down to normal, and a recollection of these minutes are slowly starting to filter through his head. George sent him a lewd picture. He called George, confessed to him, found out his feelings were reciprocated, and masturbated over Discord both with him and to him. George says what Dream is thinking. “Did that really happen?”

Dream laughs on an exhale, a slow ‘heh…’ leaving his body along with his breath. “Yeah, yeah I think so. We really just did that.”

“We’re popping off…” George says between laughs. “God… I wasn’t supposed to confess to you that way!”

“Oh, whatever, us confessing normally would have been too  _ normal _ for who we really are. Now go clean off, alright? You look uncomfy and I wanna stay on call with you ‘til Sapnap gets back.”

“Yeah, I feel nasty right now. Not a huge fan of cooling cum all over me.”

“Understandable!” Dream has tilted the camera back up to his face, and George can see the goofy grin that adorns his face. “I feel the same way.” He pauses for a moment. “So, uh… Are we…?”

“You sound like a primary schooler.” George cuts Dream off before he can speak more. “Yes, Dream, we’re dating. We’re boyfriends. We’re lovers, or whatever you wanna call it.”

“Wow…” Dream has some sort of floaty, faraway look in his eyes. “I’m so fucking happy right now.”

George smiles at the soft look on Dream’s face, smiles at how his blonde messy hair falls in his eyes, smiles at how he’s gotta wipe the sweat off his forehead with his forearm because his hand is still dirty. “Me too… You’ve gotta thank Sapnap overhearing you jacking off for it, though.”

“Wait, what-”

**Author's Note:**

> i really can not explain myself hfjdghjdhsj this was going in so many different directions all at once it was just meant to be a very short smut oneshot and it's shorter than my usual smutshots so !! don't take anything too seriously ! also this is unedited bc of how i wrote it in a single day and it's late and i am tired..... anyway !! i hope y'all enjoy it because it was pretty fun to write i guess !
> 
> stay hydrated, y'all !!


End file.
